Someone to Protect
by harpiegal
Summary: This is set not long after the events of Advent Children. After Cloud helps a woman get away from a punk on the streets, he makes himself her protector and soon realizes he let her into his heart


Someone to Protect (A Cloud Strife One shot)

Spring in Midgar was pretty warm, to say the least. It was just as hot now as it was during summer.  
>"Get back here, you bitch!"<br>I looked to the center of town to see a girl my age running from a muscular man on a motorcycle. She had green eyes and black hair.  
>"Let go of me!"<br>"Now that I caught up with you, girlie, time to have some fun."  
>Those words made me angry to think someone could ever take advantage of a girl like her.<br>"What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know her."  
>She punched him to get him to let go, but he wouldn't move a muscle. I approached him, and she looked at me with fear.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Someone that's going to help you."<br>She didn't seem too convinced, but she seemed to change her mind as I pulled out my sword.  
>"I suggest you leave her alone, pal, or else I'll have to disable your ability to have children...permanently."<br>With those words, he ran off not looking back. The girl looked at me and smiled slightly.  
>"Thanks for helping me. He wanted my money and I wouldn't give it to him. I'm Alicia, but most people call me 'Ali'. Who do I have to thank?"<br>"I'm Cloud Strife."  
>She held out a hand, but I didn't take it.<br>"Not to be rude to you or anything, but I'm not too good with people I just met."  
>I thought she'd start yelling or swearing at me, but she just nodded and smiled.<br>"It's understandable. I'm usually not that good with new people, either. Do you know of a place where I could get something to drink?"  
>"There's a bar nearby. Hop on, and I'll take you there."<br>She got onto Fenrir behind me and we raced towards 7th Heaven. She looked at the bar's sign as we arrived, and I could tell she was impressed by the inside of the building, too. Tifa was at the bar drying off some clean glasses.  
>"Back already, Cloud?"<br>"This is Alicia. I helped her get away from some punk and she wanted something to drink. This was the closest place I could find."  
>Tifa looked at Ali, who was looking at the vast drink menu.<br>"Miss Tifa, I'll just have a glass of white wine, please."  
>Ali gave her the money, and Tifa prepared the drink. One sip, and I could tell Ali liked it.<br>"This is awesome. The best wine I ever tasted."  
>"Well, thank you."<br>Over time, I grew to enjoy Alicia's company. I trusted her so much I took her to where I put Zack's now rusty sword. That area finally grew a lot of green grass and flowers, which made the sight more calming.  
>"This sword belonged to a friend of mine that died in battle. This sword overlooks the town in his memory. I figured I'd show it to you."<br>"Wow. He must've meant a lot to you, Cloud."  
>I sighed heavily and nodded.<br>"His girlfriend Aerith and I were pretty close, too. She died because of a man named Sephiroth. I took care of him, so now she and Zack are finally at peace.  
>She smiled at me and hugged me to her closely.<br>"Thanks for trusting me, Cloud. And thanks for being there to protect me."  
>I stood there for a moment, then wrapped my arms around her and placed my head on top of hers.<br>"You're welcome, Ali."  
>For a few minutes, neither of us said a word as we basked in the moment. I knew she was "the one" that I've been looking for, and I'm prepared to protect her with my life if I have to. She changed me forever when she first looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and lovely smile, and I was glad to know she was mine and mine alone.<br>"Ali.."  
>"Yes, Cloud?"<br>I smiled at her before gently placing my lips on hers. She didn't react at first, but she started kissing me back. After pulling apart, we got back onto Fenrir and headed towards Midgar. I am Ali's protector, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as I walked on this earth.  
><em>That's a wrap for this one-shot. Hope you all liked it :D<em>


End file.
